El espía de la persiana
by Akao Shimizu
Summary: " 'Los ojos son las ventanas del alma' dicen algunos, es por eso que mis ojos ven a través de tu ventana, para verte a ti. Yo seré tu espía, yo seré tu protector, el derecho de verte sera solo mio".
1. A través de ti

**Ranma ½ es una obra cuyos derechos pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**.**

**..**

…

"**El espía de la Persiana"**

**Capítulo 1: A través de ti**

…

**..**

**.**

-"Cada noche desde mi llegada ella hacía la misma rutina, llegaba a su habitación la cual estaba en el primer bloque de departamentos, yo vivía en el segundo, su ventana estaba justo al lado de mi habitación, tenía una visión de todo, pero en especial de su habitación."-

.

. .

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Akane llegaba a su departamento cansada de su trabajo, se dirigía a la cocina y tomaba un vaso de agua.

Ranma el chico de alado divisó sin querer la luz que se visualizaba por la venta del cuarto de su nuevo departamento, era el primer día de mudanza y se encontraba organizando sus pertenecías. Con curiosidad se quedó frente a la ventana mirando a aquella joven que con delicadeza tomaba un vaso con agua ingiriendo ese líquido cristalino.

Akane se dirigió a la sala para tomar un descanso, se quitó las zapatillas y suspiro. Mientras que Ranma por la orilla de la venta observaba con detalle sus torneadas piernas, entonces un sonrojo se apodero de él.

Se tomó un par de minutos recostada, hasta que decidió ir a su habitación, para quitarse la pesadez de sus ropas que debía usar en un trabajo tan formal como el suyo.

Ranma noto su ausencia por varios minuto camino a la siguiente ventana y miro una pequeña lámpara prendida, entro a lo que parecía ser su habitación, allí estaba ella quitándose el abrigo que traía, Ranma sintió su rostro arder cerro los ojos cuando ahora desabotonaba su camisa, retrocedió dos pasos y se dio la vuelta, sintió como su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y salió de allí sin voltear. Cuando llego a la sala un sentimiento se apoderó de él quería volver.

Al día siguiente por la tarde el sol compartía sus últimos rayos solares que entraban por las ventanas con un ligero viento que mecía las cortinas.

-Al fin termine- suspiro con cansancio, miro su reloj y faltaba 5 para las 6 de la tarde, era la misma hora en la que la miro, sintió de nuevo esa sensación de querer verla pero se resistió.

Ella volvía a hacer su rutina de llegada.

.

..

Pasaron los días y Ranma siempre miraba su reloj a las 5:55 pm pero nunca entraba a su habitación a esa hora pues sabía que ella estaría allí.

Eran las 8 de la noche y Ranma entro a su habitación, era la hora en que la chica estaría mirando la televisión, pero esa vez no fue así, todo estaba apagado. No le tomo importancia y se recostó a leer un libro, a los minutos por el rabillo del ojo miro como la luz del departamento vecino era encendida lo que miro le estrujo el corazón, la chica entraba con lágrimas en los ojos, su ligero maquillaje se escurría por su rostro quiso por un momento llegar a ella, abrazarla y consolarla, saber quién le había hecho daño pero el sólo era un desconocido. Miro a la chica caer por tropezar con lo que parecía ser un zapato pero ella se quedó allí de rodillas, entonces no soporto más y salió corriendo.

\- "Tengo que llegar a ella"- se detuvo hasta que llego a la calle. –"pero… si seré tonto, ni siquiera se en que departamento esta, ¿Quién la haría llorar?"- gruño con molestia y volvió.

Entro de nuevo y observo sólo la lámpara del cuarto que estaba prendida, ella lloraba abrazada de su almohada; hizo puños sus manos y gruño.

Era domingo por la mañana, el clima en la ciudad era cada vez más frío, la lluvia se aproximaba.

Ese día Ranma salió y justamente cuando llego por inercia fue directo a su habitación, no había nadie. Así que se fue a cenar, de un segundo a otro empezó a escucharse la fuerte lluvia se asomó por la ventana de la sala y observo el panorama lluvioso.

-Hoy inicia el primer día de invierno...- escuchaba por las noticias de la televisión, miro de reojo el televisor, y murmuro unas palabras.

Aburrido de estar encerrado decidió ir a caminar por la ciudad, tomo un paraguas y salió.

Miraba a todo su alrededor, el cielo cubierto de nubarrones, las personas a su alrededor caminado a sus destinos con paraguas en mano, aun no dejaba de llover, en el poco tiempo que había llegado a la ciudad le parecía ser un lugar muy tranquilo, paso por una calle con varios locales, miraba los letreros uno por uno, miro una florería, el colorido letrero de una dulcería y una pastelería, pero le llamo la atención en especial un local de café, era un lugar muy rustico, paro frente la ventana y se podía sentir la calidez que emanaba del lugar, dentro todo su mobiliario parecía ser de madera, y en el estante ofrecían unos a la vista ricos panecillos.

Sin pensarlo más entro, todos los comensales charlaban tranquilamente, entro hasta llegar a una mesa en la parte de atrás, inmediatamente una mesera lo atendió e hizo su pedido, ya con su café en mano sintiendo su calor, soplo un poco y bebió de él, fue bajándolo poco a poco, pero en el proceso pudo divisar a cierta chica entrar, sus ojos se abrieron, y sin bajar su taza la siguió mirando hasta que se sentó en la barra.

Miro como sus labios se movieron para pedir un café y como tocaban con delicadeza la orilla de la taza para beber.

-¿Necesita algo más?- pregunto la mesera, pero Ranma seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos. -¿joven?- volvió a llamar.

-Ah sí, ¿Qué? ¿Perdón?- entro en razón y miro a la mesera confundido con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Necesita algo más?- le repitió amable.

-No gracias- le contesto, en ese momento miro como la joven se levantaba y salía, rápido hablo de nuevo a la mesera que ya se había ido. –Me da la cuenta – la mesera regreso pero no termino de decirle, cuando Ranma le dio un billete – Gracias- y salió, tomando su paraguas que había dejado en la entrada.

-¿Pero? Su cambio- susurro la mesera con el dinero en mano.

..

Akane cada tarde iba a ese café, era su favorito, con normalidad entro y pidió un café; pero cuando se iba a ir noto que se habían llevado su paraguas de la entrada, donde había un estante para ponerlos, miro por la ventana pero no había dejado de llover.

-No- murmuro, tomo el picaporte de la puerta y salió. Empezó a correr pero el semáforo para los transeúntes se puso en rojo, miro a todos lados pero no había ningún lugar para ocultarse.

-¡Ey!- alguien le grito, con todo su cabello y rostro ya mojados se giró y miro a un chico atrás de ella tapándola con un paraguas y sonriéndole amablemente, ella solo se quedó quieta observándolo.

..

Ranma tomo su paraguas y salió del local, busco con la vista a todos lados y pudo ver como la chica corría pero se detenía en el semáforo.

-Es mi oportunidad- camino más rápido para alcanzarla, ya detrás de ella se quedó quieto, sin saber que decir. –Ey- solo esa expresión salió de su boca.

-A… yo, ten- tartamudeaba nervioso ofreciéndole el paraguas para que lo tomara.

-G-gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo- le contesto amablemente.

-¿Por qué no?- le miro confundido.

-Te mojaras, además yo ya estoy muy cerca y…- señalo los departamentos.

-Igual yo, así que, vamos juntos entonces- le sonrió de lado, miro el semáforo en verde y le hizo una seña para que avanzaran.

-Ah, es-está bien- empezaron a caminar bajo el mismo paraguas, ambos guardaron silencio por todo el camino, la separación entre ellos era muy poca, Ranma sentía la humedad en su manga producto de la ropa empapada de ella, pero no le importo. Al momento que llegaron a la puerta de los departamentos se detuvieron, al fin había dejado de llover.

-Yo vivo aquí, muchas gracias- lo miro fijamente, Ranma le ofreció su mano en forma de saludo, ella la tomó correspondiéndole.

-Fue un placer- Akane se sonrojo desviando su mirada y entro al edificio, Ranma rápidamente se dirigió a su departamento, chocando con una que otra persona.

-Disculpe- solo decía después del golpe, ni siquiera tomo el elevador sino que subió por las escaleras para llegar más rápido. Entro a su habitación, miro por la ventana y exactamente ella iba entrando.

Akane directamente se fue a su habitación para quitarse la ropa mojada.

Allí estaba ella, en su habitación de nuevo quitándose su abrigo, pero esta vez miro más que eso, su camisa mojada se pegaba a su piel, resaltando más sus atributos, la tela se transparentaba y podía ver su sostén, Ranma pasó saliva y retrocedió, pero no se apartó de la ventana la seguía mirando, observaba con detalle cada zona de su cuerpo, primero su delgado y blanco cuello, pero la camisa aun le estorbaba. Entonces miro como se quitaba botón por botón pero esta vez no pudo resistirse y la siguió mirando. La camisa cayo y su cara se empezó a tornar roja, pudo notar la pequeña y moldeada figura de su cintura, deseo poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, recordó el pequeño tacto que habían tenido minutos atrás; como a pesar de su ropa mojada al estar junto al sentía su calor, y como su pequeña y suave mano era estrechada por la de él, y sintió la necesidad de protegerla.

Miro su mano recordando el momento volvió la vista a ella, y miro su sencillo sostén negro, pero no quiso quedarse más.

-¿Qu-que estoy haciendo?- retrocedió rápido, al mismo tiempo que tropezó con algo, arrastrando consigo el cable de la lámpara que tenía a lado suyo, cayo hacia atrás pegándose en la cabeza, justo cuando la lámpara caía y se hacía pedazos, el estruendo se escuchó hasta afuera, Akane agudizo su oído y escucho un sonido extraño giro su cabeza buscando de dónde provenía pero no miro ni escucho nada más, así que se fue a quitarse lo demás para bañarse.

-Auh- se quejaba aun en el piso sobándose la cabeza.-Soy un tonto-

.

..

Pasaron 4 días en los que ni siquiera entraba a su habitación prefería dormir en la sala.

En los últimos no había llovido, el cielo estaba muy limpio hasta que a pleno medio día nubarrones comenzaron a inundar el cielo de la ciudad, igualmente el joven Ranma había tenido mucho trabajo últimamente por que se acercaban las vacaciones de fin de año, además su mente aún era abrumada por los recuerdos de aquella chica que ni su nombre sabia.

Era viernes por la tarde cuando Ranma salía de su trabajo pero en vez de ir a su departamento fue al café donde la había visto, sabía que no habría tan casualidad para volverla ver allí pero entro simplemente por gusto. Se fue ahora a una barra que está justo en la ventana, al sentarse tenía la vista de las calles y demás locales, la misma mesera lo atendió y pidió lo mismo.

La puerta se abrió era Akane de nuevo, ahora fue ella la que se fue a la parte de atrás a tomar asiento pasando justo detrás de él, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer tranquilamente mientras le traían su pedido.

Pasado ya un par de horas Ranma se fue del lugar sin siquiera saber que ella estaba allí, minutos después fue Akane la que se retiró del lugar.

.

..

-Auh, ¿Por qué es tan incómodo dormir en el sillón?- se quejaba tocándose la espalda.

Ya había pasado una semana y el seguía sin entrar, solo cuando era necesario además de que había cerrado las persianas.

Era media noche cuando Ranma se removía incómodo y sin poder dormir en el sillón.

-Agh, detesto esto- harto de no encontrar posición se fue a su habitación, pero primero echo un vistazo por la ventana, y pudo observar que las luces aún seguían prendidas.

-¿Pero qué?- miro cada espacio que podía ser observado pero no encontró nada, no estaba ni en su cama. Duro varios minutos, sin embargo, no ocurría nada, así que se fue a dormir.

Por fin estaba frente a ella, su cercanía era tan escasa, se miraban fijamente a ella se le notaba un leve sonrojo que para él era lo más hermoso, tomo con su mano su mejilla y la acariciaba dulcemente, poco a poco se fue acercando, sus alientos chocan entre si hasta que al fin alcanzo sus labios, los beso con delicadeza, como si no quisiera dañarla, quería transmitirle su amor, poso su otra mano en su otra mejilla y profundizo el beso, ahora lo hacía con pasión y el deseo de tenerla así para siempre, no quería que acabara, ella se aferró a su cuello, la mano de él bajo a su espalda y la atrajo más contra sí, no la quería soltar, al separarse su respiración era entre cortada, pegaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos, solo existían ellos dos.

Un sonido ensordecedor los interrumpió, fue entonces que despertó y abrió los ojos con molestia.

-Maldición, solo fue un sueño- murmuro, miro hacia la ventana pero solo miro la persiana cerrada.

Cuando se levantó de la cama abrió la persiana y miro que la luz seguí prendida era obvio que algo había pasado. Rápido se cambió y fue directo al edificio de alado. Entro a recepción pero no sabía que habitación era.

-Buenos días, busco a una señorita de...- más la señora recepcionista no lo dejo terminar.

-Lo siento pero no podemos dar información personal- contesto a secas sin siquiera verlo a los ojos.

-Es que si la conozco pero...- suspiro con pesadez era obvio que no le diría nada, lo miraba en su nada amigable cara.

-Está bien, gracias que buen servicio- menciono sarcástico.

La recepcionista atendía una llamada así que antes de que dijera algo entro al elevador. Iba a presionar el piso, supuso que si estaba justo alado del suyo sería el mismo piso, sólo faltaría saber la habitación exacta. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una joven corrió queriendo detener el ascensor, por lo que Ranma la ayudo y paro las puertas.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo amablemente. Ella no lo reconoció pero él sabía exactamente quién era, era la chica de la ventana.

-Yo voy al octavo piso, y ¿usted?- le dijo antes de elegir el piso.

-Oh igual- le sonrió, ella lo miro pero no dijo más y presiono los botones correspondientes.

-Bien- Ranma no pudo evitar empezar a sentir como su rostro se tornaba rojo recordando lo que había soñado, el ambiente a su alrededor lo sentía tenso pero le agradaba estar a su lado. Segundos después las puertas se abrieron y ella bajo dirigiéndose a su habitación. El salió un poco más lento para ver en donde entraba.

-"Ella está bien, no le paso nada… me alegro"- pensó. Entonces miro como la chica entraba a la habitación, asegurando sé que no fuera visto se paró frente a la puerta y observo el número.

-Perfecto- murmuro empuñando su mano a la altura del pecho, después de eso se fue.

-Veo que ya encontró a la señorita Akane - le dijo una joven recepcionista, otra muy distinta a la del principio.

-Ah si- río nervioso- yo… ya lo encontré fue una casualidad muy buena encontrarla en el elevador-

-Si bueno es que nuestra jefa es un poco más dura con los datos que brindamos a desconocidos-

-Oh no importa- le sonrió -Gracias, hasta luego- se despidió y salió.

-¡Al fin se su nombré!- grito y salto de gusto - Akane – susurro, corrió a la puerta principal de los departamento y abrazo al portero. -¡Se su nombré!- le grito casi al oído aturdiendo al señor.

-Joven que no puedo respirar- decía el ya mayor portero.

\- Estoy muy feliz- le dijo separándose de él y sacudiéndolo de los hombros, su sonrisa no podía borrarse de su rostro.

Continuara…


	2. Conociéndote, misión uno cumplida

.

..

…

**Capítulo 2: Conociéndote, misión uno cumplida**

…

...

.

De nuevo era sábado el teléfono del departamento de Ranma sonó.

-¿Bueno?- contesto.

-"Ranma amigo ¿Cómo te va?"- hablo el hombre del otro lado de la línea. – "Estaba pensando en ir a una fiesta ¿qué te parece?"-

-Genial, ¿a qué hora?- contesto alegre de que su compañero de trabajo lo sacaran de su aburrimiento en sábado.

-"Iremos por ti a las 6"- se despidieron y colgaron.

Ranma comenzó a listarse mientras daban las 6 de la tarde. Ya faltando poco el timbre sonó y fue abrir, eran sus amigos. Antes de salir reviso su bolsillo dándose cuenta de que no llevaba su cartera.

-Esperen, mi cartera no está- dijo revisando sus otros bolsillos.- Tengo que ir a buscarla- dijo entrando.

-Te ayudamos- dijo uno de sus amigos, Ranma y sus otros cinco amigos se separaron empezando a buscar.

Uno de ellos decidió ir a la habitación de Ranma, de repente visualizo la cartera arriba del mueble que estaba frente a la ventana, la tomo pero miro el edificio de enfrente, Akane estaba en su cuarto, al parecer estaba eligiendo que ropa ponerse, mientras que él se quedó mirándola.

En la sala seguían buscando pero Ranma miro la luz de su cuarto prendida rápido se encamino a ella mirando como su amigo observaba por la ventana, lo tomo del hombro y lo separo de allí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo con voz firme.

-Ya te has dado cuenta- señalo la ventana- esa chica está a punto de cambiarse y no ha cerrado las persianas- Ranma lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Que eso a ti no te importe- le arrebato la cartera que tenía en su mano – vámonos.- su tono de voz serio no cambiaba.

-Ah ya entiendo, tú ya lo sabias- Ranma se detuvo justo en la puerta- ¿en esto te entretienes?, no seas malo y comparte tu diversión Ranma - en su rostro se formó una sonrisa ladina.

-Cállate- le dijo amenazante se regresó de la puerta y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- Y vámonos- lo miro fijo a los ojos, los suyos se tornaron de un azul más obscuro, lo soltó empujándolo levemente de la espalda para que saliera del cuarto.

-Está bien, ya tranquilo- su compañero comenzó a caminar con sus manos arriba en señal de rendición, se acomodó el cuello de su camisa y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-¡La encontramos!- aviso a todos, después de eso la tensión entre ellos se disipo y todo volvió a la normalidad.

El fin de semana estaba por terminar, ya era domingo por la mañana.

Se encontró con esos ojos azules que la hipnotizaron, el frio de afuera era controlado por el calor de sus cuerpos, la necesidad de ambos era saciada con sus besos y caricias, sus corazones latían con fuerza, su aliento chocaban contra sus labios para después ser besados, poco a poco fueron bajando hasta su cuello, ella solo se aferraba a su espalda.

-Fue un placer- susurro una varonil voz en su oído.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y ella se levantó sobresaltada de la cama, su corazón latía fuertemente. – Fue un sueño- murmuro.

Se vistió y fue a recibir a quien tocaba. –Ya voy- grito, abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Kuno- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Podemos hablar.-

-No, te dije que no quería volver a verte- trato de cerrar la puerta pero él la detuvo.

-Por favor- la miro suplicante.

Se le quedo mirando por varios segundos dudosa de la decisión que debía tomar -Esta bien, pero aquí no… pasa iré a cambiarme- lo hizo pasar y se fue a su habitación mientras él esperaba en la sala.

..

Ranma se levantó de su cama con un dolor de cabeza por la fiesta de ayer fue por un vaso de agua y se recostó de nuevo, pero antes de hacerlo miro a otra persona que no era Akane por la ventana.

-¿Pero quién es ese?- se quedó mirando y después los vio salir, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo a la calle con intención de seguirlos.

Se paró frente a la puerta principal y miro salir a Akane y a ese hombre, gruño desde sus adentros y comenzó a seguirlos. A un par de calles pararon y entraron al café al que solía ir. Ellos se sentaron en las mesas que están justo al lado de las ventanas, con normalidad Ranma se sentó en la mesa siguiente.

-Perdóname- fue lo primero que dijo.

-¿Por qué volviste?- dijo con frialdad.

-Vine aclarar este malentendido- tomo la mano de Akane pero ella se soltó.

-¿Van a ordenar?- pregunto la mesera sonriendo.

-No, gracias- le contesto Akane amable, la mesera asintió y se retiró, era obvio que era un mal momento.

-¿Ya terminaste?- le pregunto con el mismo tono.

-Nunca me dejaste explicarte-

-No fue necesario con lo que mire, Kuno me engañaste con otra mujer- le reclamo – yo lo vi con mis propios ojos-

En la otra mesa Ranma empuño ambas manos y gruño. –"Tú, ese maldito fue quien la hizo llorar"- Una mesera se iba acercar pero en vista de su estado decidió que era mejor no hacerlo.

-Pero… fue solo, está bien no te voy a engañar, si paso algo pero fue solo esa vez, tome demasiado y no…- decía con miedo y duda.

-Que descarado- los ojos de Akane se cristalizaron – Vete-

-Tienes que escucharme, fue un error, lo sé no volv…- en su tomo se notaba arrepentimiento, pero ella no lo dejo terminar.

-Lárgate Kuno, ya no quiero escucharte- una lagrima salió de su ojo. El la miro y trato de tomar de nuevo su mano pero ella las bajo de la mesa.

-Está bien, pero esto no es el fin- le dijo firme.

-Para mí si- ambos se miraron fijamente, él se levantó de la silla y se fue, paso por fuera de la ventana, la miro de nuevo mientras que era mojado por la lluvia, sin embargo ella no lo hizo a pesar de saber que él estaba allí.

-Volvió a llover- susurro, fluyendo de ella más lágrimas.

Ranma miraba la escena con pesar, se levantó decidió fue al recibidor y pidió un pastelillo, se encamino firme a la mesa de Akane y lo puso frente a ella. Akane miro el pastelillo y trato de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-No creo que una mujer deba llorar y menos por algo que no vale la pena- tomo una servilleta ofreciéndosela, Akane la acepto y aun cabizbaja trato de limpiar sus lágrimas – Lo siento no encontré algo mejor- le dijo con gracias, ella solo sonrió - ¿Puedo? – le dijo para que le permitiera sentarse, Akane solo asintió.

-Que clima ¿no?- trataba de poder entablar una conversación con ella, pero ella seguía sin verlo. Ya más calmada se atrevió a subir el rostro.

–"Esos ojos"- pensó inmediatamente, su rostro comenzó a sentirse caliente y sus mejillas enrojecieron, recordando el sueño de esa mañana.

-¿Estas mejor?- ya más consiente también reconoció su voz era la misma de su sueño, bajo su vista sintiendo vergüenza, y evitar que viera su sonrojo, pero fue demasiado tarde. –Estas roja, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Ah, si yo, yo estoy bien- decía nerviosa, Ranma trataba de verla a los ojos pero ella desviaba el rostro.

-¿Segura?- en ese momento llego la mesera e hicieron su pedido. –Pero que grosero, soy Ranma - saludo cortésmente ofreciéndole su mano. Ella lo miro a los ojos y después vio su mano.

-Soy Akane- contesto correspondiendo el saludo, ambos sonrieron.

-"Es aún más hermosa de cerca"- pensó Ranma.

-Sé que es algo grosero e indiscreto, pero ¿Por qué llorabas?- le pregunto con preocupación.

-Eso ya no importa, como me dijiste no vale la pena- contesto tomándole a su café.

–"Por ese maldito lloro y estuvo triste semanas y dice ¿que no vale la pena?... es obvio que lo quiere"- sus ojos se entristecieron y sonrió de forma melancólica, anteriormente la había observado, desde que la vio llorar se le notaba triste por las noches.

Akane miro por la ventana, ya no llovía. –Dejo de llover- menciono, Ranma también dirigió su vista asía allí. –Debo irme- dijo por ultimo levantándose.

-Adiós, Akane- ambos se sonrieron como símbolo de despedida para que después ella abandonara el lugar, mientras que él se quedaba un rato más. –"Por fin pude hablar con ella"- pensó con una gran sonrisa.

.

..

Pasaron un par de semanas y la época navideña llego, después de ese encuentro no volvieron a verse más, no se encontraban ni en la cafetería y Ranma ya no la miraba por la persiana, sus horarios ya no coincidían además ya no había vuelto a llover.

Ranma se levantó con pesadez se fue a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, miro por la ventana que tenía en la cocina, el cielo estaba claro ninguna nube se miraba a kilómetros.

-Quiero volver a verla.- susurro.

Una semana más y los nubarrones se acercaban, el trabajo volvió de nuevo a la normalidad; en un día de descanso decidió ir por uno de los deliciosos cafés que vendían en el local.

Justo cuando iba apagar la televisión el noticiero empezó a dar el clima, se pronosticaba lluvia esa misma tarde, Ranma sonrió, la apago y tomo su paraguas.

Entro al local mirando su alrededor no estaba, era demasiada casualidad para ser real, sabía que no había razón para que estuviera allí.

Se sentó de nuevo en la barra frente a la ventana, miro a su alrededor y todo estaba perfectamente detallado con decoración navideña.

-Hola, lo mismo de siempre- le sonrió la misma mesera que siempre lo atendía, él le correspondió la sonrisa y asintió.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió giro su vista pero no era ella, minutos después ya con su café en mano la puerta se volvió abrir pero esta vez no le prestó atención y bebió de la taza sintiendo el caliente líquido pasando por su garganta.

-Hola-alguien saludo sentándose a su lado.

-"Esa voz"- pensó –Akane-

En ella apareció una gran sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes – Si me recuerdas- menciono con felicidad.

-Claro, como olvidarte- dijo con su varonil voz y su característica sonrisa ladina. Ella solo se sonrojo.

-Al parecer la lluvia te atrae a este lugar- le menciono sonriendo al ver como empezaban a caer la gotas de lluvia.

Ranma rio – Puede ser, me gusta este lugar-

-A mí también, trato de venir todos los días después del trabajo-

Después de eso empezaron una conversación amena sobre trivialidades, ambos se notaban contentos de la presencia del otro, reían y bromeaban. Ya no se le notaba triste como la última vez, todo parecía marchar bien.

**Continuara…**


	3. Misión fallida, premio ganado

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Capítulo 3: Misión fallida, premio ganado**

**…**

**..**

**.**

El nuevo año llego, toda la semana el cielo fue invadido por nubes, y toda la semana se miraron en aquel café.

Hasta que una tarde de sábado Ranma entro justamente al final del local en la última mesa estaba Akane pero esta vez era acompañada por Kuno, se le notaba feliz con él, visualizo como estaban tomados de las manos, frunció el ceño y salió del lugar furioso.

-Tonta- murmuro, pero fue escuchado por la mesera, busco con la vista que era exactamente lo que había visto y entonces miro a la pareja, fue cuando comprendió dos cosas, ese chico estaba enamorado de aquella chica que venía casi todos los días, y dos ella una simple mesera no tenía oportunidad con aquel hombre.

Ya era domingo y Ranma se dio el lujo de levantarse más tarde de lo habitual, eran ya pasadas las 11 de la mañana. Miro por la persiana y allí estaba ella eligiendo que ponerse aun en pijama. Aun enojado frunció el ceño y salió del cuarto.

Ya no le importaba deseaba verla, en el fondo estaba molesta con ella, estaba tan frustrado que no le importaba, abrió la persiana y allí estaba, su vista era deleitada por la moldeada figura de Akane , su camisa cayó al piso, poco a poco su pantalón bajo hasta que quedo en ropa interior un sencillo conjunto negro, Akane le dio la espalda, Ranma no le quitaba la vista cuando trataba de quitarse el seguro del sostén, y recorría con detenimiento cada parte del cuerpo de Akane pasando por su cuello hasta la cintura, el seguro se soltó y la prenda quedo en la mano de la chica. De pronto sintió un duro golpe en la cara.

-Auh- se quejó, el libro que leía minutos atrás cayó sobre su cara dejando una marca roja -Maldición, me quede dormido- miro su reloj, eran las 7 de la tarde.

De pronto sintió una opresión en el pecho como si algo malo fuera a pasar, fue a su cuarto para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, mas su furia creció más, estaban sentados muy juntos en el sillón cuando Kuno se atrevió a besarla y ella le correspondía.

Ranma gruño pateo la cama y salió de su departamento, mientras que entre dientes maldecía a Akane. Entro al local del café y se sentó en la última mesa, a los pocos minutos llego la misma mesera que sin decir más solo se sentó.

-Ella volvió con él hace un par de días, el chico fue tan insistente que Akane término por aceptarlo- empezó a hablarle a Ranma.

-¿Qué? Tu como sabes- la miraba confundido.

-Porque bueno, yo…- no sabía que decir mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?-

-Los he observado, es muy obvio que te interesa- ella lo miraba muy seria, Ranma desvió la mirada. –No deberías ponerte así- le aconsejo.

-Es que él es un….- bufo de frustración.

-Un mentiroso, descarado, maldito y mil insultos más-

-Algo así- rio.

-Realmente lo es- Ranma de nuevo fijo la vista en ella.

-¿Qué?-

-La razón por la que rompieron es que el la engaño-

-¡Que!- se levantó de la mesa-¡y aun así volvió con ese maldito! si será tonta-

-Tranquilo- la mesera lo tomo de la mano y él se sentó – Es algo complicado, pero al parecer él está arrepentido y ella le dio otra oportunidad o eso fue lo que escuche.-

-Pero…- sintió frustración y su sangre hervía de enojo – ¡¿Cómo pudo creerle o perdonarle?!- ella lo miraba con tristeza.

-Fue su decisión, no tardaran mucho en volverse a pelear-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Su relación no es muy estable…- no pudo continuar por que sintió una presencia a lado de ella bastante molesta.

-Tu niña pero ¿qué haces aquí flojeando? ah, ponte a trabajar- no paso ni un segundo cuando ya estaba parada limpiado las mesas, la señora miro a Ranma muy seria.

-Ah… yo… ya me iba – comenzó a reír nervioso y salió casi corriendo del local.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy- murmuro la señora dueña del café.

..

Mientras que en el departamento de Akane, Kuno se atrevió a besarla mientras miraban una película ella le correspondía con gusto pero de un segundo a otro la intensidad de los besos aumento, Kuno la recostaba poco a poco en el sofá para después pasar su mano por la pierna de ella, Akane noto sus intenciones y lo detuvo quitando la mano de Kuno.

-Espera- decía mientras la seguía besando.-Alto…Kuno- ahora su mano la poso en su cintura.

-Alto- Akane lo empujo separándose de inmediato de el - ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?-

-Tranquila Akane- quiso tomarla de la mano pero ella se paró del sillón, él la miro confundido. –Creí que todo estaba bien entre nosotros- se puso frente a Akane.

-Yo también lo creí – retrocedió – Pero te dije que pararas, me asuste-

-Akane somos novios es normal- la tomo de la mano jalándola asía el quedando a escasos centímetros.

-Te dije que pararas te estabas propasando conmigo- en sus ojos se notaba temor.

-Akane – la miro fijo a los ojos – Esto es propasarse- Kuno en un arrebato le robo un beso a Akane, pero ella reacciono dándole una bofetada, Kuno comenzó a reír.

-¡Tonto! – Le grito - ¡no vuelvas hacer eso!-

-Akane tranquila- la tomo del brazo con fuerza, pero ella forcejeo para que la soltara.

-¡Suéltame Kuno! no me gustan estas bromas - pero el solo la apretaba más – ¡Me lastimas! – se quejó, seguía forcejando pero no conseguía nada hasta que con su mano libre lo abofeteo con fuerza dejándole marcada la mano.

-¡¿Qué te pasas!?- le grito sobándose la mejilla.

-¡Te dije que me soltaras!- camino rápido a la puerta – Ahora lárgate, no quiero volverte a ver- le abrió la puerta.

\- Akane fue una broma- le explico Kuno.

-Lárgate hemos terminado – Kuno se paró frente iba hablar pero Akane lo empujo asía afuera – ¡y esta vez es definitivo!- grito azotando la puerta.

-"No importa, Shampoo es mejor"- Pensó Kuno mientras caminaba por el pasillo aun con la marca de la mano.

Mientras que Akane aun lloraba en la puerta, recargo la espalda en la pared hasta deslizarse al suelo.

-Soy una tonta, solo estaba jugando – se llevó las manos al rostro – Me estaba utilizando, para acostarse conmigo- dijo llorando aún más.

.

..

Los días siguieron pasando y el clima se mantenía frio pero sin probabilidades de lluvia.

-¿Ranma? – susurro, Akane salía del edificio cuando miro salir a Ranma del otro. - ¡Ranma! – le grito.

-Akane- se giró y allí estaba ella después de semanas sin mirarla.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no?- menciono con una gran sonrisa.

-"Se ve tan linda cuando sonríe"- pensó – Si ha pasado mucho – le correspondió con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por un café?- le ofreció y Ranma aceptó gustoso.

Ya en el local del café se sentaron en una mesa pegados a la venta.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido? – pregunto él.

-Bien – le sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Por qué no lo parece?- dijo para después tomar de su café.

-Te equivocas, todo ha estado muy bien, solo algo cansado, ya sabes el trabajo y esas cosas- empezó a explicar mientras tomaba la taza para sentir su calor.

-Cierto, Y ¿Qué hay de tu novio? Seguros has de tener uno – frunció el ceño pero cubrió su rostro de molestia cuando le sorbió a la taza de café.

-Tenia… pero no quiero hablar de eso- le sonrió tristemente.

Cuando Ranma escucho la palabra "tenia" casi se ahogaba y escupía el café pero se contuvo producto de esto su rostro se empezó a tornar rojo.

\- Ranma ¿estás bien? – expreso preocupada.

-Si si –empezó a reír nervioso, y entonces recordó lo que dijo la mesera -"su relación no es muy estable"-

Akane se retiró al sanitario dejando a Ranma solo. –"Ese maldito seguramente la volvió a lastimar, si pudiera tenerlo enfrente para romperle la cara, como se atrevió…"- tenía el ceño fruncido y sus manos hechas puños hasta que sintió el calor de otra mano sobre la suya, era la mesera.

-Te lo dije – le murmuro pero se marchó rápido al ver que Akane regresaba, Ranma relajo su rostro y trato de volver a actuar normal e indiferente respecto a tema, pues ellos jamás hablaron de tener alguna relación de pareja.

-Está lloviendo – menciono con sorpresa mirando por la ventana cuando se sentó, inmediatamente Ranma volteo.

-No traje ningún paraguas- miro a Ranma sonriéndole.

-Ni yo- ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Las mejillas de Akane se empezaron a ruborizar cuando recordó el sueño que no había podido olvidar desde varias semanas atrás, donde ambos compartían un momento íntimo y el frio de afuera era inexistente.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías en el edificio de alado?- pregunto Akane para cambiar de tema.

-Bueno te dije que vivía cerca – contesto nervioso.

-Si bueno, pero no tanto – le sonrió amigable – y ¿en qué piso vives?- pregunto con interés.

-"No puede enterarse que mi cuarto esta justo al lado del suyo" – pensó Ranma, si lo hacía era probable que sospechara y se enterara de que podía observarla en momentos inoportunos.

-Supe que nadie ocupa el octavo piso, es muy raro, ¿no crees?- Volvió hablar Akane.

-"Ella no sabe que ya está ocupado, por eso no usa persianas aun piensa que esta solo" – pensaba meticulosamente – S-Si sí, yo… estoy rentando en el séptimo piso – le sonrió nervioso.

-¿No sabes si el octavo piso ya se ocupó?- le pregunto con duda y preocupación.

Ranma paso saliva nervioso, no quería mentir pero era necesario – No, la verdad no se-

-"ni siquiera está segura y aun así no pone una persiana, si será ton… " – meditaba molesto, para luego tranquilizarse – "no… más bien es muy inocente, me alegra ser yo el único que pudo verla y no otro, por lo menos así pude protegerte"– la miraba con ternura mientras ella comía su pastelillo mirando hacia la ventana pensativa.

Ninguno podía salir del lugar hasta que lluvia cesara por lo que pasaron varios minutos conversando.

-Mira ya dejó de llover, es mejor irnos- comento Akane, Ranma solo asintió y pidieron la cuenta para retirase.

Iban lentamente siguiendo con su conversación, pero Ranma sintió una pequeña gota caer por su nariz, levanto su vista y una más cayo a su mejilla, los nubarrones estaba sumamente grises y comenzaron a caer más.

-Corre- tomo su mano y la lluvia se intensifico llegaron al cruce y el semáforo de los transeúntes se puso en rojo, ya empapados buscaban con desesperación un refugio. –Por aquí-

Se ocultaron en la pequeña sombra de la entrada de un local cerrado, Akane quedo pegada a la puerta mientras que Ranma estaba frente a ella para protegerla, sus brazos quedaron a cada lado en una posición a la altura del rostro de Akane, el viento comenzó a soplar con un poco de fuerza.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ranma a Akane saliendo por su boca el cálido vaho de su respiración. Su cercanía era tan escasa como en sus sueños, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sus corazones comenzaron a latir desembocados.

-Si- Ranma bajo la vista a sus labios que quedaron entre abierto por su respuesta, sus aliento chocaban entre sí, los cabellos de ambos goteaban, Akane observaba con detalle como caía gota a gota el agua de los mechones azabaches de Ranma para luego ver sus ojos azules, aquellos que invadieron sus sueños, Ranma subió de nuevo su vista para ver los grandes ojos cafés de Akane, acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de Akane e inmediatamente un sonrojo se apodero de ella, por inercia Ranma se fue acercando, solo podían escuchar como sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza y la lluvia seguía cayendo convirtiéndose casi en tormenta, Akane no pudo evitar ver los labios de Ranma acercarse, cerró los ojos para segundos después sentir la calidad de los labios de Ranma, primero fue un ligero roce como si él estuviera pidiendo su permiso hasta que Akane en un impulso elimino el único centímetro que los separaba, para profundizar el beso, sus labios se movían con coordinación a un suave y tranquilo compas, Akane se abrazó del cuello de Ranma cuando el beso se hizo más apasionado.

Akane se separó un poco entrando en razón y darse cuenta lo que acaba de hacer, se sonrojo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa para ver la misma expresión de Ranma en su cara.

-Lo-lo siento, no…fue - se disculparon los dos al mismo tiempo nerviosos.

-Tengo que irme- soltó Akane sin más y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera Akane! – Grito iba a correr tras ella pero semáforo volvió a su color rojo – "Maldición"- a los minutos que cambio corrió rápidamente, no sabía si ir al departamento de Akane o verla atreves de la persiana.

Era probable que no quisiera verlo, además los dos estaban empapados por la lluvia así que se fue a su propio edificio, la miro con atención por la ventana, ella estaba recargada en la puerta de la entrada y con su mano tocando ligeramente sus labios sonrojada, Ranma sonrió satisfecho sabía que, tal vez solo tal vez ese beso le había agradado tanto como a él.

* * *

**Continuara….**


	4. Abortar misión, nuevo destino

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Capítulo 4: Abortar misión, nuevo destino**

**…**

**..**

**.**

-Tonto trabajo- susurro Ranma recargado en la palma de su mano en la barra del local de café, de nuevo los horario de trabajo que tenía no coincidía con los de ella, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de verla en el café y no había tenido el valor de ir al edificio de Akane, solo podía ver su silueta moverse entre la habitación por la ventana. Después de ese día Akane tomo la decisión de poner una cortina en la ventana de su habitación, pues llego a la conclusión de que si algún día se ocupaban el cuarto que tenía al lado suyo, ella no sabría y mirarían atreves de su ventana, aunque eso sin saberlo ya había ocurrido.

-Buenas noches- saludo la conocida mesera, pues ya eran las 9 pm.

-Hola – correspondió al saludo sin mucho ánimo – lo de siempre por favor –

\- Ranma - una voz igualmente conocida le hablo por detrás.

-¿Akane?- se giró para verla, ella simplemente se sentó en el otro banquillo.

-Ha vuelto a pasar mucho tiempo-

Ranma asintió – El trabajo consume mucho tiempo- ambos estaban muy serios.

-Quería hablar contigo – tomo la taza de café que dieron para darle un sorbo.

-Akane sobre lo que paso…. – pero no lo dejo terminar.

-No es sobre eso… fue solo, solo un accidente – menciono sin siquiera verlo a los ojos, quiso ocultar su tristeza con una forzada sonrisa.

-"¿Un accidente?" – Pensó indignado – No fue un accidente – se atrevió a decir.

-Vine a despedirme – soltó sin más mirándolo fijamente.

-¿¡Que!?- expreso sorprendido. – Pero…-

-Me ofrecieron un puesto mayor y yo acepte… pero tendré que mudarme a otra ciudad – le explico con calma. – Y quería despedirme –

-Y ¿Cuándo te vas? – en sus ojos se notaba su tristeza.

-Mañana – dijo simplemente. La incomodidad de ambos era sumamente evidente que no podían hablar con normalidad y mucho menos despedirse apropiadamente.

-Siempre creí que era la lluvia lo que te atraía a este lugar… - empezó a hablar Akane – pero hoy no hay lluvia, ni ninguna tormenta, ni siquiera hay nubes en el cielo, pero tu estas aquí –

-Desde el día que vi este lugar me agrado, era una sensación muy placentera estar aquí cuando llovía… era un calor abrigador como el de un hogar con sus rico aroma y luego te conocí a ti, en este mismo lugar y el clima ya no importo… porque si tú estabas aquí vendría incluso si no lloviese – los dos se miraban atentos el uno con el otro.

Akane le dio su último trago a la última taza de café que tomaría en ese lugar y se paró. – Adiós Ranma… fue un gusto conocerte – le sonrió como tantas veces le había sonreído, con real felicidad, estiro su mano para despedirse y Ranma le correspondió.

-Adiós Akane, igualmente para mí fue un placer conocerte – le brindo su sonrisa ladina que hizo como de costumbre ruborizar a Akane; y así simplemente salió del lugar, estando fuera miro atreves de la ventana y lo vio en la misma posición en la que lo encontró, inmerso en la taza de café pensando, aunque no sabía exactamente en qué; sus ojos se humedecieron y una lagrima que no fue capaz de retener cayo resbalando por su mejilla hasta caer al piso.

Ambos tendrían que seguir con sus vidas, si debía ser por separado, entonces que así fuera, al final del día ambos lo comprendieron.

Al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana Ranma despertaba con pesadez de su cama, vio los rayos de sol entrar y se paró rápidamente para dirigirse a la ventana, efectivamente Akane quito las cortinas y lo que se podía ver era un departamento vacío con solo cientos de cajas con sus pertenecías. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo, salió del edificio para ver el camión de mudanzas junto con los trabajadores acarreando cajas y muebles, se abrió paso entre las personas en busca de Akane, hasta que la encontró, estaba en recepción hablando con lo que supuso ser la dueña de los edificios.

-Akane… - le sonrío – ¿necesitas ayuda? – ella lo miro sorprendida y le sonrío contenta.

-Claro… ven – lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a lo que antes fue su departamento.

-"Desearía que no te fueras" – pensó Ranma siendo casi arrastrado por la joven.

-Bienvenido a lo que fue mi departamento – se paró en medio de la puerta y le dio una seña para que entrara.

-Algo desorganizado pero tiene buena pinta – entro observando todo el lugar, sin embargo lo conocía perfectamente aunque fuera de lejos, ya que la vista de las ventanas de su cuarto le daban un gran panorama del departamento.

-Este era mi cuarto – se encaminaron a la siguiente puerta, cuando Ranma entro se empezó a sonrojar, rápidamente se acercó a la ventana para sentir el aire.

-Y mira – señalo exactamente la ventana del cuarto de Ranma – aquel es el departamento que esta vacío –

Ranma paso saliva y asintió nervioso – Ah sí…- la miro con detenimiento mientras que ella estaba distraída aun empacando lo último – "¿Por qué eres tan inocente?"- negaba con la cabeza sonriendo, realmente había sido el destino haberse encontrado con esa joven y que ningún otro hombre con malas intenciones llegara habitar ese departamento, más que él.

-Akane – dijo con su voz varonil ella solo volteo confundida – prométeme que en tu próximo departamento pondrás desde el primer día persianas en tus ventanas –

La joven Akane comenzó a reír por su comentario o más bien promesa, era como si supiera que ella no acostumbraba a poner persianas.

– Te juro– subió la mano a la altura del pecho como símbolo de juramento, pero debía admitir que tenía toda la razón era lo más lógico y sensato, ambos sonrieron felices, por lo menos tendría la certeza de que lo haría, no debía preocuparse.

-Anda ya y ayúdame con esas cajas – Ranma asintió y continuaron con la mudanza.

Unas horas más tarde el departamento estaba completamente vacío. –Listo – susurro Akane en medio de la habitación, sonrío melancólica y salió de allí cerrando lentamente la puerta.

Cuando salió del edificio miro a Ranma esperándola frente al camión de mudanzas con su característica sonrisa ladina, se giró volteo asía arriba y se despidió del edificio– Adiós-

Ranma comenzó a reír –Ya Akane no estás muy grandecita para eso- Akane lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido y sacándole la lengua gesto que hizo reír más a Ranma.

-Nos volveremos a ver Akane – la tomo de las manos.

-Realmente eso espero, Adiós Ranma – se soltaron y Akane subió al taxi que la esperaba, bajo la ventanilla para seguir despidiéndose con la mano en alto hasta que el taxi arranco.

-¡Adiós! – le grito por ultimo Ranma despidiéndose igual con la mano. –Hasta siempre– murmuro, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se encamino con paso tranquilo al local del café. Mientras en las noticias del televisor que dejo encendida daban el anuncio del clima.

-"Empiezan los últimos días del invierno, el sol empieza a salir…"-

.

. .

-"Tal vez nunca la conocí realmente bien, nunca supe sus secretos, ni sus inquietudes, ni sus más profundos sueños o aspiraciones, ni siquiera me contó sobre ese maldito patán que tenia de novio mucho menos demás cosas del pasado, desde el primer día desconocí su nombre, desconozco su edad y se cosas muy simples de su trabajo, no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos como el que hubiese querido, sin embargo, desde el primer día ella logro entrar y meterse en mis sueños en mis pensamientos, quede… enamorado, prendado de ella, de una simple desconocida…Que solo pude ver por mi ventana, como si fuese un espectador de su rutina, atreves de esa persiana, era tan inalcanzable, es tan inalcanzable; vivimos en mundos laborales distintos mismos que fueron causa de nuestra separación o tal vez no fue lo único y así debía de ser…sea como sea no me entristece, al contrario, estoy feliz de haberme encontrado alguien como ella y ser yo el único que pudo contemplarla, al principio me deje llevar por mis sentimiento e intensidad del momento, pero comprendí que mi deber era protegerla… sin que ella supiera yo era su espía, no quisiese que se enterara, después de todo ese es el trabajo de un espía, no ser descubierto, yo seré para ella secretamente 'el espía de la persiana´"- sonrío por su última frase y entro al café.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Hola lectores de fanfiction, después de algunos días este pequeño fanfic llego a su fin… Sé que tal vez no era el final que esperaban, pero debo mencionar que desde que comencé a redactarlo era el final que tenía en mente, tampoco quise que fuera largo y enredoso como si fuera de novela. Además quisiera decir que ha sido inspirado por un dibujo que hizo una amiga de la canción de Gustavo Cerati "Persiana Americana".

Gracias a jan, bry, jannika1990, akane-kun19, Izayoi Okira, Guest, ranakan, yeki, nancyricoleon, dragonspyro y katnisspeetax100pre.

Quienes le dieron una oportunidad a este fanfic y se tomaran el tiempo para leerlo y dejarme sus reviews, realmente me animaron a seguir y me alegraba que fuera de su agrado. También a quienes les han dado follow y lo han puesto en favoritos, que también fueron una fuente de animo. Gracias y Saludos a todos.


End file.
